Derrick
Derrick was a sailor who operated during the mid-18th century. During the quest for the Fountain of Youth, Derrick joined the crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge, where he served under the infamous pirate Blackbeard. He took part in Jack Sparrow's mutiny and the battle at Whitecap Bay. Derrick would be killed by mermaids during the crew's mermaid hunt. Biography Early life Not much is known about Derrick's early life, but it is known that he took the life of piracy prior to the mid-18th century. Several years after the War Against Piracy, Derrick went to the pub called the Captain's Daughter, located in Londontown. It was here that Derrick, along with a number of sailors and pirates, signed on to sail under Jack Sparrow. After he was successfully recruited, Derrick proudly stated that he was sailing with Sparrow, and asked who would buy him a drink.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Quest for the Fountain of Youth Climbing aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, Derrick worked as one of the ship's deckhands for the next five days, where he would work with a shanghaied Jack Sparrow. He later met with Jack and some of the other crewmen, who were not satisfied with sailing under Angelica and her zombie crew, and took part in Jack's mutiny aboard the Revenge. Jack's crew were soon victorious until Blackbeard himself came out of his cabin. Blackbeard, in response to being told that this was a mutiny, hung all of the crewmen, including Derrick, with the rigging of the Queen Anne's Revenge. Derrick and the rest of the crewmen were let down to witness the Cook's punishment. Later, when the crew arrivied at Whitecap Bay, Derrick was forced to sit in the same longboat as Scrum, Philip Swift, Gunner, Ezekiel, and the Cabin Boy. He mentions that a kiss from a mermaid could save a sailor from drowning. Like the rest aboard the boat, Derrick was forced to sing in order to attract mermaids. When the mermaids started their attack and destroyed the boat, Derrick was pushed into the deepest depths of the ocean by one of the mermaids, where he drowned and was eaten by his attackers. Behind the scenes *Derrick was portrayed by Richard Thomson in On Stranger Tides. *In the revision screenplay draft of On Stranger Tides, Derrick's death was meant to be more graphical. While pushing him into the depths of the ocean, the mermaids were intended to tear him apart as the battle continued.[http://www.wordplayer.com/archives/PIRATES4.intro.html Worldplayer: Revision draft of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides script] *In LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, unlike the films, Derrick survives the Battle at Whitecap Bay and makes it to the Fountain of Youth along the rest of the [[Crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge|crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge]]. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' } *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (junior novelization)'' Notes and references Category:Queen Anne's Revenge crew Category:Pirates Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals Category:Mutineers